


Breathless

by Shotthroughttheheart



Series: Linkeduniverse silly [17]
Category: Linkeduniverse Au - Fandom
Genre: Character Death, Child Death, Death, Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Corpses, Heavy Angst, Major Illness, References to Illness, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-10 09:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18657868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotthroughttheheart/pseuds/Shotthroughttheheart
Summary: Wind could hear Terta explaining what to do to help his currently sick family... He trusts her words.





	1. ???

**Warning: This is rated M for graphic death, injuries, illnesses and dark topic (turning into a zombie)**

 

When Wind came back from his long adventure, he limped inside his home.

Feeling pain reaching from his toe, there was no way to describe it. When he entered inside, he saw Orca spoon feeding his grandmother, who looked sickly on her chair.

  
  
  


Her once tanned skin was a death pale color. His eyes widen, he walked over, ignoring his pain. He was about to say something as he dropped both his sword and shield onto the floor. 

  
  


Orca turned around, his wise old eyes looked sad as he stared Wind down. Wind gapped, but quickly closed his mouth, with a quick snap. He turned his attention back to his Grandma. 

 

He questioned how she got sick again after he had already healed her? Maybe the fairy could only heal so much?

 

Wind felt the dread, the same one when he fought Helmaroc King. Or when he faced off Ganon for the very first time and the last time. However now, this dread was far deeper underground than he had ever experienced. 

  
  


He shuffled over to his Grandma, grabbing her shaky, clammy hand. Almost refusing to adjust his weight, his pain can be ignored for his sick grandmother and his little sister.

 

At first he couldn't hear Orca, that's until his sensitive ears picked up a small cough sound. It was too quiet for an average hylian, but he was an experienced sailor who has heard almost every kind of sound known to man. 

  
  


Or at least from what he heard from the Pirates. They would make those horrible coughs, some were disgustingly wet others were worse. But hearing that small cough sound, his ears moved in quick movements. 

  
  


He turn, looking up, and he could see a small face. A specific small face. She looked just as worse as their grandmother. Sullen look in her eyes showed, but her once tan skin was an ungodly, deathly white, almost like a bedsheet. Reminding him of a ghost.

  
  


Her once bright and shining dark green eyes look more grey and dead.

 

The whites in her eyes were an ungodly red. Her face covered in sweat, she shakily sat down, however leaning on wall.

  
  
  


Watching her sickly body move nearly made Wind cry for the first time. Not once did he cry when he had to leave home.

 

Not once did he cry when he had to leave the red lions. Or how the last Hyrule's King was to stay forever drowned with Ganon. 

  
  


But now, he was staring at what used to be his once healthy family. Orca placed his hand on Wind's shoulder, gripping it lightly but steadily. 

 

"You're the man of the house now, Link."

 

He looked back up to Orca, he could feel something in his heart. He shook, but stayed in place. Staring at the wall above his grandma's chair. There hanging what used to be where the shield and sword hung. 

 

Closing his eyes for a quick second, he could only breath. He was unnerved, unsteady, pained, and emotional? His eyes burned as his body shook for the first time in years. But no tears came as he watched, he doesn't know what to do.

  
  


He only knew of two things that came with medicine. He somehow knew at the bottom of his heart, that there was nothing he could've done.

 

But somewhere deep inside him, something told him to deify. To keep going? He wasn't sure, but for his sister's sake, he will follow through.

 

-

-

-

-

 

Its has been a while since he had last slept in his home. Even if his eyes were closed, he couldn't get rid of the sickly images of his grandma and little sister. 

 

When he realized sleep wouldn't be an option tonight. He sat up from his small spot on the floor. His sister had to take his bed.

  
  


Standing, he could hear the nastiest cough, deciding to investigate. He walked over to his bed. When he got close, he could see blood running down from her lips.

 

His blood turned cold within seconds, fear pumping into his veins, his mind immediately rushing with questions and imagines of death. He tried to think positive, shaking his head, he tried to clean up all of the blood.

 

-

-

-

-

 

Ever since then, Wind has been pushing himself harder than he has ever been. Blaming on himself for not finishing in time. Not saving hyrule before his family got sick.

 

As he stepped outside, the sun hurts his eye. Almost too blinding. But he couldn't stop now, not while his grandmother and his little sister need him. Taking a deep breath, he immediately began his checklist.

  
  


When he got closer to the small shop, the lady working there had to double take. Wind wasn't sure what was wrong, but he didn't have time to question things. Grabbing all the small items he knew, besides he trusted his gut instincts that they have a simple cold.

 

That's what it sounds like. And the behaviors, according to Tetra at least fit the description. Besides, she knew what the cold looks like. And he believes in Tetra.

 

Or so he tells himself. But for the past seven days, he's been getting less sleep, and has slowly lost some of his muscle mass.

  
  
  


As we picked up a fish, he felt queasy and lightheaded for a few seconds, but the sickening feeling didn't leave until he had it wrapped up and paid.

 

Away from his eyes, away from his thoughts. Even though the smell never leaves.

  
  


As he leaves the small store, ignoring his headache and eye pain as the sun glared at him. Almost wickedly grinning. 

  
  


Warning, but yet he has no idea for its warning. As he got farther from the store, indescribable pain immediately made him drop to his knees. 

 

He stayed there, pain reaching past his leg, making it up to his hip.

  
  
  


He wanted to scream, to cry, but he couldn't. Not with this many eyes. The hero, the wielder of the Triforce of Courage wouldn't cry over a small pain. 

 

Gritting his teeth, even if his eyes watered over, he stood up. Limping his way back home. When the door closes, away from peeping eyes, away from judgement, he could feel the tears falling as he moves himself to the table.

  
  


After limply sitting on the chair, he knew he needed to take off his shoe, but from how wet it was, it was clear that Wind was bleeding in his shoes.

  
  


With a deep breath, he pulled his shoe, but as soon as he did, he whimpered in pain as his apparently injured toe touched the inside of his shoe, causing a new wave of pain as he sharply breathe in a quicken pace.

 

Tears poured down his face as he finally shoved the rest of the shoe off. Forcing him to slam his fist onto the table. 

  
  
  


Tears ran down, as if no sign that they would stop. As he cried, he took one look at his foot. It nearly made him gag at the sight.

 

Skin swollen, blood everywhere, some of his toenails were falling off, one of them was black while the rest was a ugly yellow.

  
  
  


Realizing quickly he would need to patch it up. He looked up, as tears still fell down his little face. 

 

Only using the heel of his foot, he dragged himself to the small bucket of water. 

  
  


He didn't know how much it hurt until he heated the water and sank his foot in. Muffling himself was failing as he scrubbed his sensitive foot.

 

With what bandages they had left, he had to ignore every little pain he felt. 

  
  
  


That is until he started coughing. Once and twice. Nothing he couldn't handle. That until his lungs started skipping, breathing became harder to breath, with each cough, it brought black dots in his vision, and lightheadedness.

 

When calmed his breathing down he couldn't hear anything. It is until his ears picked up tiny feet. Turning around immediately, he saw his little sister, still ill looking, but she was no longer coughing.

  
  


No blood dripping down from her lips. He could feel every ounce of stress peeling itself off piece by piece.

 

He smiled for the first time in months.

 

-

-

-

-

-

 

He was inside taking care of their grandma as his little sister played outside with the birds.

 

As he moved granny around, he could feel her breathing, even though it was light. 

  
  


Or so he told himself. Hearing the kettle scream across the small room, he covered her once more before turning his back to her.

  
  


As he reached the kettle, his mind wandered elsewhere, daydreaming to say the least. 

 

When he pulled the kettle from the fireplace, there was a small gasp. It was so quiet that he almost missed it. 

 

He turned around to see his Grandmother still sitting in her chair. Hasn't moved since he came back from his adventures. 

 

His eyebrows quirked, but so far, he couldn't hear anything. Feeling the need to investigate, he put the kettle down on the table. As he got closer, he could see something red, white, and pink coming out from her mouth.

 

Immediately, he rushed to her side. Mind reeling and reacting without hesitation, he grabbed whatever he could. Trying to clean up the mess, but how fast the foaming blood is coming out isn't comforting. 

  
  


Within seconds, her body began to shake wildly, breathing nonexisting as everything went into hell. 

 

He began to feel panic raising up from his throat, blindingly, he also could feel his heart trying to jump out.

  
  


In a sudden flash, his heart pumped so fast, his breathing erratic, vision turning black.

 

He could hear something falling…

  
  


Something opening the door…

 


	2. Fighter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter!!! :D

He couldn't believe that he had passed out! He growled as he ripped the covers off of him, even though his head hurts, and his lungs feeling like they could collapse. 

 

That's when he felt panic, fear, and something else. Twisting around the small room, he swore and sweared, that's when something struck through his bandaged toe. He muffled his screams as tears came pouring down, immediately dropping to the floor, holding his foot as close as he could to his chest, crying as his breathing became erratic. 

  
  


He could feel ungodly pain as he tried to calm down, but he could only think how someone as him could screw up so badly? His family depended on him! And yet here he was crying like a child! 

  
  


Looking at his foot finally, even though his vision was fuzzy, he could see he had a splinter stuck itself in his toe. 

 

Clenching his teeth, he pulled the splinter out. Refraining on screaming. The bleeding, there wasn't much he could do.

  
  


He sniffled as he shakily stands up. Wobbling, being careful and slower, making sure he doesn't get injured.

  
  


He could hear two older voices speaking. And it was behind the door, he silently could see the way they were dodging answering his little sister's question.

 

"Is grandma going to be okay?" 

 

Immediately it flashed in his vision, memory of his grandmother foaming at the mouth. He knew what it meant. He knew! He  **KNEW!!!** And there was nothing he could do!

 

His emotions crashing, heart jumping, head burning, eyes wet, vision blurry, he cried and cried.

 

He could hear them saying things, but he can't hear the individual words. They were motherless, fatherless, and now grandmother less!

 

For a so called hero, he had failed! He was a stupid boy! The most incredibly stupid! He cursed himself, cursed himself to damn nation! Cursing at how naive, childish, and stupid he was.

  
  
  


Back to the door as the slide down softly, legs shaky yet stiff as wood, hands covering his teary face as he curled onto himself. Forehead touching the floor as he curled on that floor, crying so harshly. His heart screamed, begged, demanded!

 

His soul ached! Head was dizzy, tired, angry, stuffed, and crestfallen!

-

-

-

-

 

It's been days after his breakdown. Days after his grandmother's death. So many have passed he doesn't keep up anymore. He lost feeling in his foot and the upper part of his leg.

 

He no longer smiles. He has bags underneath his eyes. His skin is paler than it was. He can no longer go outside without feeling pain from the sun.

 

But he isn't the only one. His little sister fell ill once more. He swore that she was cured! He know she was! She was fine two days ago! But she had suddenly collapsed while helping with the dishes.

  
  
  


And now, he could feel his heart ache painfully. His thoughts are and have been vicious, much more than they have since he was the most naive hero! 

 

He couldn't help the snarl that graced itself on his face. Eyes scrunched up along with his nose. His eyes glowed red. He had noticed this a day before.

 

Well it hasn't literally glowed, but his once shitty blue eyes were now red. Ignoring it, since it isn't as important as his precious baby sister.

  
  


Who only has coughed. He could feel the dread seeping itself, like a chain ball on his feet. Forcing him to stay still. So he did, for as long as he could.

 

-

-

-

 

He began to notice his sister's chest barely moving much. Her breathing light. Too light.

 

He watched. That was all he could do.

 

He covered himself quickly as he began to cough roughly and dry. Not noticing the small mess he left on his hero shirt. Not noticing the small feeling of something falling from his lips.

-

-

-

 

"Orca, someone should check on Link and Aryll."

 

Orca closes his eyes as he calmly sips his tea. Even though him and his brother don't see eye to eye on many things. But this past month, they have noticed Link less and less over three months.

  
  


The last time was when Orca was helping Aryll. And he look sickly. Completely deathly. Many of the older villagers knew of the signs. But to think that Link would turn into one, it's cruel and heartless.

 

But they know how bad losing someone can lead up to this. However since Link has not accepted outside help, he knew the signs, he hoped and prayed.

 

He sighed softly in his cup as he calmly drinks his tea. When he placed his cup down, he nodded quietly without saying anything.

 

-

-

-

 

As he opened the door, the smell was horrible! Quickly he pinched his nose as he quietly stepped in. But for whatever reason, his heart began beating a little too loud. Reminding him of his late teen when he went exploring some of the forbidden places.

 

The smell, he knew it by heart. He knows of the legends and he was the exterminator during a small time. None of the other villagers expect those who lived through it knew of the legends.

  
  
  


Him and his brother lived through the carnage. And now, his old job slowly coming out. It was a cute little home. Holding a old grandmother, a brother, and a little sister. Now though, he might know what might've happened through those three months.

 

Hearing a small groan, almost a growl-ish noise, he quietly climbed the ladder with his best abilities, as he reached near the top, stopping and silently listen to the small noise.

 

The next noise wasn't quiet, it sounded horrid, regurgitate sound, hitting the floor board with a thump. Something falling. A loud pain groan following a small angry scream. His old mind immediately went straight into action. Climbing the last few steps, he faced what he already assumed.

 

A redead. Ruined, ripped, bloody, vomit covered tunic. Missing patches of skin, hair, and teeth.

 

Nose was no more. Stealing up his stomach, he faced what once was Link. The hero and an older brother to his once sister. 

 

Raising his spear, the Redead screeched a high pitch noise, his spine shook a little but immediately blocked and thrown his own attacks. Forcing it away from him.

  
  


It wasn't long as the Redead pulled up the sword  _ its _ grandmother gifted  _ it _ on  _ its _ journey.  _ It _ raised  _ its _ sword and charged at dangerous speed. Reminding himself that this was the hero of the Wind. Wild, unpredictable, untamed, dangerous if you give the wind a chance.

 

Leaning carefully, making sure not to pop his bones out. He dodged the attack as he predominantly stabbed on the right side of the Redead. Causing it to scream and turn in twisted ways.

 

As the redead moved side to side, a bit faster compared to the other redeads that he had dealt with, he could see a small pattern. 

 

But before he could come up with a plan, the redead rushed forward at him, sword raised for the final blow. However, Orca snapped his eyes to the redead's eyes, see those uncaring, unfamiliar eyes stare at him coldly. Almost hungrily. Orca striked the redead up under  _ its _ jaw poking out from the top of  _ its _ head.

  
  


Seeing it stopped, not hearing any sound other than  _ its _ last breath through  _ its _ once there nose.

 

_ Its _ eyes faded from the bright and dangerous red. Letting both the spear and the redead drop to the floor, he could feel his knees shake. His breathing was shaky as his mind supplied the memory of Link. Tears fell, but it wasn't in a rush. He turned his attention at the bed. Feeling vomit reached up to his throat, he had to turn away from it. 

 

The family is gone. And Link was the last member. Orca cursed quietly to himself, as he blamed himself for not being there for Link. Orca almost wished he didn't win their fight. But he knew that it needed to be done.

 

Link, the hero of Wind , was no more.


End file.
